


Scarlet

by grim_lupine, Kenarrepoere



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an amazing fic called Scarlet by grim_lupine.</p><p>Mark and a female Eduardo are playing with lipstick that leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing is based on the movie the Social Network by Sorkin and Fincher.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=scarletcompleet.jpg)


End file.
